DWAN
DZOZ-AM (1044 kHz Metro Manila) ZTV Radyo PInas 1044 is the flagship AM station of ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City, while its transmitter is located at Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, Metro Manila. ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 operates 24 Hours Daily. The current station manager of ZTV 33 is Jonathan Jabson. At present, Radyo Pinas 1033 is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Radyo Pinas 1044 is also simulcast via ZTV Global and also has a television channel on SkyCable named RadyoviZion TV where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. Profile In October 4, 2010, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Bro. Eddie Villanueva, the chairman of ZOE Broadcasting Network and Jonathan Jabson, the station manager of ZTV 33. Since November 25, 2010, it was on its test broadcast, airing ZTV's feed. Radyo Pinas 1044, ZTV’s radio arm, was launched on January 3, 2011. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched ZTV OB van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. Meanwhile, DZOZ AM rebranded as Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz with a public service format. With its all-reportorial team on 24/7 operation, Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz sets off a formidable synergy with the ZTV News and Public Affairs Central Desk in terms of content generation and news materials. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including Radyo Pinas Reporters. Their studios were initially located at Calvo Building in Escolta Manila. Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz was born, carrying the tagline "Ang Radyo Tunay Na Pilipino" with the power of 100-kilowatt transmitter tower of ZOE Broadcasting Network on January 3, 2011. Madam Rosa Live, the first ever full-length program of the station was launched. It was also the country’s first-ever news and commentary program on AM radio. On January 8, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1044 launched Operation Tulong, a socio-civic organization that helps the people in time of need. As it was in the past, Radyo Pinas held on the tradition of the DZJV (field reporters) to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Ysabella Villena, one of the DZJV members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Love-Love Tengsico Tioseco, Nery Santos, Marvin Javier and Art Borjal. In February 7, 2011, Radyo Pinas 2044 began airing the first radio drama Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose, Abot Kamay ang Pangarap, Radyo Drama Theater and Ito ang Palad Ko. Radio drama is one of the traditional history of Philippine radio before the rise of television industry. In March 7, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1044 stages its first-ever free medical and dental mission helping over 200 indigents. Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz ranked first among all AM radio stations in 2011. For the year in a row, it won the KBP Golden Dove Award for Best AM Radio Station. On May 16, 2011, found on the left side of the radio's AM frequency (1044 Khz), DZOZ Radyo Pinas is now broadcasting via satellite in six far areas of the country and is being heard almost in each and every corner of the nation. Also, in July 2011, Radyo Pinas 1044 became the first local AM station to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in the ZTV 33 website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and can be enjoyed by all Filipinos around the world via ZTV Global. It was also on the same month when the station tapped the power of text messaging with Radyo Pinas TxtRadyo. Radyo Pinas 1044 has continously held on to an impressive showing in all the ratings since 2011 having captured the Number 1 slot in almost all the surveys for the past years. Personalities *Jonathan Jabson (station manager) (also the voiceover) *Jaime Fabregas *Dr. Willie Ong *Dra. Liza Ong *Dr. Philip Cruz *Willie Espiritu *Tony Isarel *Madam Rosa *Carmen Ignacio *Rey Orosa *Janice Absin Catipay *Chichi Fajardo Robles *Zaldy Lenon *Harry Tambuatco *Len Manlapaz *Chito Alcid *Chat Almarvez *Jose Sison *Liezel Po *Gemma Cruz Araneta *Atty. Rolando Sibal *Tony Falcon *Dante Jimenez *Justo C. Justo *Letty Magsanoc *Barbie Atienza *Suzy Guttler *Jorel Tan *Len Manlapaz *June Keithley *Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto *Alex Magno *Johnny Midnight *Jun Obrero *Melinda De Jesus *Santa Zita *Atty. Roger Evasco *Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan *Nicole Jacinto *Jojo Alejar 'Reporters' Some of the reportes include DZJV 1458 corespondents is also part of ZTV Radyo Pinas news team. *Love-Love Tengsico Tioseco *Marvin Javier *Daniel Castro *Ysabella Villena *Atty. Roger Evasco *Nery Santos *Dennis Giron *Vutz Tomandao *Miguel Enriquez *June Keithley *Thelma Dumpit-Murillo *Edgar Quesada *Art Borjal *Noel Villarante Programs 'Current Programs' 'News' *''Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto'' (2011-present) *''Global Today'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Kalusugan Balita'' (2011-present) *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Radyo Bisaya Balita'' (2011-present) *''Radyo Global Report'' (2011-present) *''Radyo Pinas Balita'' (2011-present) **''Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend'' (2011-present) **''Radyo Pinas News Flash'' (2011-present) *''Sports Balita'' (2011-present) *''ZTV Balitakla'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''ZTV Balita Ngayon'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) ** ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33 and RadyoviZion TV) * ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) * ZTV Interactive News (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''ZTV RadyoviZion 33'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) 'Talk and Public Service' *''Bayan Na, Numero Uno!'' (2011-present) *''Chika Lang Yun!'' (2011-present) *''Chismis Na Chismis'' (2011-present) *''Isyu'' (2011-present) *''Jojo A. Late @ Nite'' (2011-present) *''Kay Ganda ng Buhay'' (2011-present) *''Kumusta Ka'' (2011-present) *''Mabuting Pilipino'' (2011-present) *''Madam Rosa Live'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Medical Atbp.'' (2011-present) *''Ngayon Na, Pinoy!'' (2011-present) *''On Scene: Emergency Response'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) *''Operation Tulong'' (2011-present) *''Partners in Law'' (2011-present) *''Morning Perfect'' (2011-present) *''Pulso ng Pilipino'' (2011-present) *''Radyo Gemma'' (2011-present) *''Tambalang Tambuatco at Manlapaz'' (2011-present) *''Usapang Legal sa Radyo'' (2011-present) *''Usapang Recados'' (2011-present) 'Drama' *''Abot Kamay ang Pangarap'' (2011-present) *''Ito ang Palad Ko'' (2011-present) *''Radyo Drama Theater'' (2011-present) *''Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose'' (2011-present) 'Music' *''Christian Music Videos'' (2011-present) *''Pinoy 1950's to 2000's Sabado/Linggo'' (2011-present) *''Radyo Pinas Music'' (2011-present) 'Religious' *''Healing Grace with Fr. Fernando Suarez'' (2011-present) *''Jesus is Lord Holy Rosary'' (2011-present) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (2011-present) (simulcast on ZTV 33) 'Simulcast from ZOE-TV' *''Adyenda'' (2011-present) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (2011-present) *''Jesus the Healer'' (2011-present) *''Legal Forum'' (2011-present) *''Light UP'' (2011-present) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (2011-present) *''PJM Forum'' (2011-present) 'Program Schedule' 'Monday-Friday' *4:00am - Balitang Umagang Alas Kwarto (morning newscast) (anhcored by Jaime Fabregas) *5:00am - ZTV RadyoviZion 33 (interactive morning news program) (anchored by Jonathan Jabson for ZTV 33 and Johnny Midnight for Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (morning news and talk show) (with Jun Ubrero, Justo C. Justo and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *8:30am - Radyo Bisaya Balita (morning bisaya news program) (anchored by Janice Absin Catipay and Dante Jimenez) *9:00am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *9:30am - Bayan Na, Numero Uno! (public affairs program) (with Tony Isarel) *10:15am - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) (radio version) *10:30am - Kalusugan Balita (medical newscast) (anchored by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) *11:00am - Light UP (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) (radio version) (Monday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (radio version) (Tuesday and Friday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (radio version) (Wednesday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (radio version) (Thursday) *11:30am - ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (noontime newscast) (anchored by Jaime Fabregas) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *12:00nn - Isyu (public affairs program) (with Carmen Ignacio and Rey Orosa) *1:00pm - Radyo Global Report (international newscast) (anchored by Melinda De Jesus) *1:30pm - Abot Kamay ang Pangarap (radio drama) *2:00pm - Global Today (afternoon global news program) (anchored by Madam Rosa) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *2:30pm - Ito ang Palad Ko (radio drama) *3:00pm - Madam Rosa Live (news and commentary talk show) (with Madam Rosa) *3:30pm - Tambalang Tambuatco at Manlapaz (talk show) (with Harry Tambuatco and Len Manlapaz) *4:30pm - Usapang Legal sa Radyo (legal talk show) (with Willie Espiritu) *5:30pm - Chismis Na Chismis (entertainment news program) (with Chito Alcid) *6:00pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (one-hour flagship news program) (anchored by Tony Israel and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) (Monday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (radio version) (Tuesday and Thursday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (radio version) (Wednesday); Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (radio version) (Friday) *7:30pm - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) (radio version) (Tuesday and Wednesday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (radio version) (Thursday) *8:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita (flagship newscast) (with Chichi Fajardo Robles and Zaldy Lenon) *9:00pm - Radyo Drama Theater (radio drama anthology) (with Letty Magsanoc) *10:00pm - Sports Balita (sports newscast) (with Nicole Jacinto) *11:00pm - ZTV Interactive News (late-night newscast) (anchored by Chichi Fajardo Robles and Jun Obrero) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *11:30pm - Jojo A. Late @ Nite (late night talk show) (with Jojo Alejar) *12:30am - Pulso ng Pilipino (public affairs talk show) (with Liezel Po and Tony Falcon) *2:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) 'Saturday' *4:00am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *5:00am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (radio version) *5:30am - Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (radio version) *6:00am - Medical Atbp. (medical program) (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *8:00am - Radyo Gemma (talk show) (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) *9:30am - Mabuting Pilipino (public affairs program) (with Jun Obrero and Hannah Cabanban) *10:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *11:00am - Kay Ganda ang Buhay (talk show) (with Justo C. Justo) *12:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose (drama anthology) (with Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto) *1:30pm - Operation Tulong (with Len Manlapaz and Atty. Rolando Sibal) *3:00pm - Radyo Pinas Music (Foreign and Pinoy music) *4:00pm - Kumusta Ka (commentary program) (with Jose Sison) *5:30pm - Chika Lang Yun! (showbiz-oriented show) (with Chat Almarvez) *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (weekend newscast) (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00pm - On Scene: Emergency Response (with Len Manlapaz and Justo C. Justo) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *8:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend (weekend newscast) (with June Keithley and Alex Magno) *9:00pm - Usapang Recados (public affairs program) (with Barbie Atienza) *10:00pm - Partners in Law (court show) (with Atty. Roger Evasco and Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) *11:00pm - Pinoy 1950's to 2000's Sabado (classic pinoy music) *12:30am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (radio version) *1:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) 'Sunday' *4:00am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *5:00am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (radio version) *6:00am - Morning Perfect (sunday morning talk show) (with Suzy Guttler and Jorel Tan) *8:00am - Sunday TV Mass (gospel show) ZTV 33 simulcast) *9:00am - Healing Grace (gospel show) (with Fr. Fernando Suarez) *10:00am - Medical Atbp. (medical program) (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *12:00nn - Mabuting Pilipino (public affairs program) (with Jun Obrero and Hannah Cabanban) *1:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose (drama anthology) (with Santa Zita and Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto) *2:30pm - Pinoy 1950's to 2000's Linggo (classic pinoy music) *4:00pm - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (radio version) *4:30pm - Radyo Pinas Music (Foreign and Pinoy music) *5:30pm - Chika Lang Yun! (showbiz-oriented show) (with Chat Almarvez) *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (weekend newscast) (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) (ZTV 33 simulcast) *7:00pm - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) *8:00pm - Radyo Pinas Balita Weekend (weekend newscast) (with Julie Yap-Daza and Felix Tambongco) *9:00pm - Ngayon Na, Pinoy! (talk show) (with Rey Orosa and Maurice Arcache) *10:00pm - Partners in Law (court show) (with Atty. Roger Evasco and Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) *11:30pm - Jesus the Healer (radio version) *12:30am - Christian Music Videos (Foreign and Pinoy religious music) with Radyo Pinas News Flash (hourly news capsule) See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV 33 Program Schedule